


F1 one shots

by Valtteri_77



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Malaysia gp 2015, Non racing Au, One Shot Collection, Sebastian being an idiot but Kimi loving him, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valtteri_77/pseuds/Valtteri_77
Summary: A place for me to put my random one shot stories
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, More to come
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	1. Malaysia 2015- Kimi/Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> A big place for me to put all my little stories

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Great drive! Great drive!' his heart pounded, struck loud as a drum and skipped a beat merrily, fierce like a lion.

'Ferrari's back! Ferrari's back!' this is who he was now. The dark days of 2014 being those of the past. The past Sebastian who had gone into his shell and come back out in crimson and fighting.

'WOOOOHOOO! YEEEESSSSS! SI RAGAZZI... GRATZIE! GRATZIE! GRATZIE! DAI FERRARI!' the words ripped from his throat in a delighted scream. This was for him. This is for the team. This was for all of them, from the Italian rolling off his tongue to the silver trophy that he and a team personal shared.

The adrenaline was back.

It was back and it felt good.

=-----=

He felt light as air, every little hop feeling as if he were jumping on the lightest of clouds. It wasn't a world championship, but God let it be known it was nothing short of a spectacle.

There he stood on the podium brightly bursting into the German and Italian national anthem, his eyes welling with prideful tears. He was sandwiched between what had been named the two title protagonists, Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton, the two-time world champion, and his teammate, Nico Erik Rosberg. But now he had placed his name on the contention list. Sebastian Vettel. His name wasn't as fancy as the other two but who needed a fancy name when you felt like you were on top of the world?

Soon the trophies were handed out and the Champaign sprayed all over, bathing the new Ferrari driver in a christening to the team on his first win. The sickly sweet liquid stung his eyes but it was a mere side effect of something that had his heart soaring high off the earth.

Simply put, he was on top of the world.

=----=

He was singing like a bird, soaring like an eagle as he made his way back to his driver room after a long, long while of media and team celebrations.

Once inside he ripped off his sickly race suit, reaching across for his comfortable jeans and a team shirt as he went in the bathroom to freshen up.

When he exited he was met by a surprise.

Well, it was becoming less and less of a surprise the more time went on.

Somehow, Kimi always managed to sneak into his room without the German racer noticing, and right now he was lounging like a house cat along his sofa.

"What are you doing in my room?" Sebastian asks him, voice hoarse from screaming.

The Finn moved to sit up, stretching out. "Came to congratulate you. Haven't seen the team this happy since I joined."

He felt his heart well with pride once again, beaming from ear to ear. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't calm down, like he had stolen all of those Williams' drivers coffees, Valtteri, another Finn who amused him from time to time.

"Kiitos." Sebastian grinned, moving to settle beside the Finn, who seemed a little shy.

"I got you something to say congratulations." He says in his Finnish accent. Sebastian perked up like a puppy.

"Oh really? What is i-"

He doesn't get to finish, a soft kiss placed to his lips which brings out a fine flush from the German who happily accepts the Finn's feelings and returns them.

"You did amazing out there. I love you. I have since we set eyes on one another all those years ago." Kimi's voice is a hushed whisper, as if he were telling some badly kept secret, it makes Sebastian go the same shade as his top.

"I... I love you too." Sebastian returns, reaching a hand to his cheek to delicately stroke it with his thumb. The term one could use between the pair of them being 'heart eyes'. "I missed you so damned much when you left all those years ago for rallying." He tells him.

Kimi's eyes are soft. "I missed you too. Never once stopped thinking about you." Sebastian seemed to warm, his eyes filling with tears for not the first time that day.

The pair continued to talk for a while after that could have been hours. Soft kisses and warm embraces shared until they decided to call it a night and head back to the hotel.

=----=

It's been years now. Nearly 5 to the day. They're in different teams. Leading different lives on track.

But still, nothing ever seems to have changed between them since 29th March 2015, nothing in the slightest.


	2. Sing the songs of love Seb/Kimi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is part siren and keeps forgetting, accidently dragging his house mate upstairs which ends up with the door being destroyed. 
> 
> It's a good thing Kimi loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for a friend who really wanted me to write this

Kimi swiped through his phone boredly, his head devoid of any useful or entertaining thoughts at the current moment. Usually, his house mate would be the one covering the silence with his chipper small talk about the place while Kimi would be nursing some hot coffee in his hands, pretending to pay attention.

Alas, there was not a chance of that right now. 

His bubbly, overly bright but sometimes rage-prone housemate was upstairs freshening up for the day up in their bathroom and all was going fine.

Well, fine until Coldplay started to fill the house. Sebastian's singing.

Before Kimi could even try and comprehend he was lulled in like a snake to the charmer, getting up from his seat with little to no control before slowly stepping his way upstairs.

\--+--

He was stood before the shower door, the soft lyrics of Coldplay still going wild, before proceeding to bang on the painted wood that began to buckle from force.

The noise was loud enough to alert the German inside who gave an almighty yelp, proceeding to quieten down.

When Kimi gazed up again he seemed dazed at first before seeming to have an epiphany, giving a soft groan.

"Did you forget again?" He calls out through the door, listening to the nervous laughter he gets in turn.

Sebastian was fairly destructive without even meaning to be. He broke the doors to the bathroom regularly and indirectly and lured the poor Finn upstairs. All because he kept forgetting he was part siren and his voice was more powerful than he thought.

"N...no...yes... I mean maybe?" Sebastian answered, Kimi could only imagine the sheepish look on his face.

"I have to go out and buy another door now." Kimi sighs, gazing to the broken hinges.

Sebastian gave a whimper. 

"I'm sorry."

Kimi felt his heart sink a little at the whimper.

"I'm not mad." He says softly, gently hushing him. This seemed to calm the German who had reached out to turn off the tap a little while ago and was making his way out of the bathroom in a pair of trousers and oversized knit jumper.

Sebastian gazed down to the Finn.

"Did I hurt you?" He asks quietly. Kimi shook his head firmly, reaching for his hand.

"Didn't hurt. Just surprised me." He answers, looking up into his deep blue eyes. Sebastian sighed in relief.

\--+--

Once the Finn gathered back to his feet he gazed at the German.

"You have a lovely voice but I'd appreciate it if you didn't keep dragging me upstairs because Coldplay songs, songs about pasta or songs about me." Kimi says to him.

Sebastian scratched behind his neck with an embarrassed laugh. "I'll try to keep a hold of myself."

He paused, turning bright red.

"You heard those songs?"

Kimi nodded.

Sebastian gave an almighty groan, moving to hide into the Finns shoulder. "How embarrassing."

"I thought it was adorable." Kimi smirked, earning a light slap to the arm from the embarrassed German who then seemed to comprehend his words.

"Adorable?" He blinked at the Finn.

Kimi nodded. "You sing songs about me. It's cute."

Sebastian felt his heart swell.

"And you like them?"

"They're the best songs you sing."

Sebastian felt warm. But it felt nice. Really nice. He decided to take his chances. He leant up towards the Finn, aiming for a kiss...

...That to his surprise the Finn met.

It was soft and clumsy but there was definitely intention behind it, the pair pulling away and both were faintly glowing.

"You feel the same way?" Sebastian asks.

"I love your stupid little jokes or your joy over pasta or your silly little love songs to me." Kimi answers. "It's boring without you."

Sebastian beamed softly, hearing such words off the Finn were a mighty achievement.

"Even if I smash the bathroom door up?" He asks

"Even then." Kimi replies, kissing his forehead softly.

\--+--

The pair spent the day snuggled on the sofa, bright smiles and Sebastian speaking his songs to his Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kudos/comment would be highly appreciated if you liked <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments appreciated


End file.
